


Favourite Position

by IantojJackh



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:19:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IantojJackh/pseuds/IantojJackh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's favourite position is not what you would think</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favourite Position

Favourite Position

 

Seven years ago when some would have asked Jack about his favourite position, he would have made a crude comment about his partner being bend over any piece of furniture with their arse in the air, begging for a visit from Captain Jack. 

Then one day everything changed when Ianto Jones managed to slip through the tiny cracks in the wall of cement he built around his heart. There was always room for the love of friends and family, but long before Jack became immortal, he dismissed any notion that there was room for true unconditional love. Past experience showed that love always came with a long list of rules and the pleading for Jack to change. None of those are what unconditional love is about. That is why Jack dismissed the idea as some kind of non-existent entity.

From the beginning, Jack knew there was something special about the young Welshman so desperate for a job. He felt it that night in the warehouse when Ianto's body laid on top of his. Their lips less than a centimeter from a kiss and Jack never wanted something so bad before. The only reason he did not claim the prize was because what he felt from Ianto: his heartbeat. 

Jack suddenly remembered something his mother once said: Son, everyone's heart beats to a different rhythm except for one other person. When you find the person's whose heart beats the same as yours, you've found the one you are meant to spend forever with.

He only felt the synchronized beating for a few seconds before Ianto pulled away and started to walk out of his life. 

"Hey! Report for work first thing tomorrow," Jack said before his brain had time to process the words that escaped his mouth. 

Next came the betrayal Jack never saw coming and Jack thought he might have misheard the heartbeat that night. Then the horrible day in Brecon Beacons happened and no one on the team was left unscathed. 

Jack knew Ianto still felt like an outsider and severely understated his injuries which was confirmed when he let himself into the young man's flat and found Ianto passed out in his couch with a mostly empty six pack of beer scattered about the table. He winced upon seeing Ianto's chest and back which resembled a Jackson Pollock painting comprised of bruises. 

Ianto hardly stirred when Jack carried him from the couch to the bed, but held with a death grip when Jack tried to let go. The immortal captain acquiesced to the silent request.

Through the night Ianto whimpered and sometimes screamed, but never let go of Jack despite the obvious pain he was in. 

During one of the quiet moments was when Jack heard the sound Ianto's heartbeat. It was the same as it had been that night in the warehouse. It was perfectly in synch with his.

That night would be a turning point. The bad times were behind them now and the only place left to go was up. 

Tonight Jack was in what had become his favourite position over the last few years: his and Ianto's satiated and sweat soaked bodies tangled together, not knowing where one ended and the other begins. 

The sound of two hearts beating as one lulled Jack to a blissful sleep. The last image he saw before sleep claimed him to its comforting embrace was his and Ianto's linked hands. There was something different about them now, last night their hands were bare, but tonight they displayed matching platinum bands.

Favourite position, indeed!


End file.
